After the Last Meeting
by Madoca
Summary: Post-Drrr!


**After the Last Meeting**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** contiene spoilers de las dos novelas ligeras de Izaya.

* * *

 **1**

* * *

—¿Sabes a dónde han ido los niños? —preguntó Izaya sin girarse a su guardaespaldas.

Mientras aguardaba por la respuesta, permaneció con la vista fija en el amplio ventanal, aunque no estaba interesado en el paisaje. De hecho, el aludido se preguntó si acaso su jefe realmente se hallaba preocupado por la repentina "desaparición" de sus pupilos.

—No estoy seguro, Izaya-dono —respondió el hombre ataviado como si fuera un mayordomo. Se mantuvo detrás del informante y con las manos juntas tras la espalda completamente recta. Prosiguió con tono tranquilo—, pero el joven Haruto y la señorita Himari parecieron encontrar de interés el... pequeño episodio que tuvo lugar en la mañana. Yo mismo lo consideré fuera de lo común.

Izaya dejó de apoyar el mentón sobre una mano cuando le dio un vistazo airado al hombre, pero no tardó en volverse al ventanal. Soltó un bufido.

—Sozoro-san, puedes llamarlos por su nombre: se llaman ataques de pánico. Claro, me parece que "ataque" y "pánico" resultan una exageración para mi caso particular, pero digámoslo así. Sin embargo, éstos ya los he tenido en alguna otra ocasión (¿puedes culparme?) y en su momento ninguno de los dos pareció interesarse demasiado. ¿Antes te han dicho algo?

—Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. No, no me dijeron nada. Pero los escuché hablar de Kine-san y Mikague-san. Serán ellos quienes saben mejor que yo lo que ha pasado. ¿Quieres que le pida a la señorita...?

—No necesito que Nec investigue nada —se adelantó—, es evidente a dónde han ido esos dos. Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes. Aunque admito que lo encuentro inesperado. De haber querido anticipar sus acciones, yo habría dicho que, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Haruto-kun iría personalmente a preguntarme. De hecho, sus palabras serían: "¿cómo alguien puede herir a una persona tan buena como lo es Izaya-oniichan...?" ¿No estás de acuerdo? En cuanto lo vea voy a preguntárselo.

—¿Es así, Izaya-dono? —preguntó Sozoro aunque también había coincidido con la conclusión de su jefe.

Izaya se giró sobre la silla de ruedas para encararlo del todo.

—Han ido a Ikebukuro. Así como yo hubiera hecho en otro momento, han ido a buscar a Shizuo Heiwajima para satisfacer su curiosidad. Y estoy seguro de que ha sido cosa de Haruto-kun y, por supuesto, Himari-chan no habrá querido dejarlo ir solo. Con tales eventos a veces me siento nostálgico. Muy nostálgico. Pienso incluso en mis hermanas, justo en los días en los que fui estudiante de Raijin y no tenía idea de que terminaría gastándome una pequeña fortuna en esto —Izaya dio un suave golpe al brazo de la silla de ruedas—. Je, quizá no debería quejarme porque resulta toda una maravilla. No me gustaría que la hicieran trizas tan pronto... Ah, seguro que sigue siendo un irracional...

—¿Piensas ir a buscarlos?

—¿Debería? —se encogió de hombros, como si pretendiera restarle importancia al tema sobre el cual giraba la conversación.

—No lo sé. Quién tiene los ataques de pánico eres tú y nadie más. Si no te crees capaz de soportarlo, iré yo. Iré en tu lugar y los traeré de vuelta. Sobra decir que garantizare la seguridad de los niños.

—No les sucederá nada, nada de nada. Quizá únicamente presencien la fuerza monstruosa de Shizuo... Ya puedo imaginarlo: gritará y arrojará máquinas expendedoras, postes de luz o personas incluso, en cuanto alguno mencione mi nombre... En fin, ¿quién soy yo para decirles lo que deben hacer? Por ahora déjalos hacer lo que tengan o quieran, Sozoro-san. Volverán eventualmente (y quizá Himari-chan empiece a llamarme por la bajo "Pulga") y aquí tenemos trabajo pendiente. De hecho, espero que Hi- Nec no tardé en venir. Ahora que la menciono... ¿crees que sea capaz de cumplir sus amenazas? ¿sus amenazas hacia mí? Me ha dado por pensar en el asunto.

Izaya no reprimió una risita burlona.

—¿Las de matarte por revelar su verdadero nombre? Es posible. Se lo has dicho a medio mundo y la mayor parte de las veces estando ella presente. Si no es la señorita Nec quien lo intente, quizá sea yo en cuanto expire el contrato... o antes, no lo sé. Las oportunidades llegan cuando menos las esperas.

—Mmm... diez años me parecen una eternidad. ¿No crees que después de que pasé todo ese tiempo yo termine por parecerte agradable?

—Izaya-dono, si te soy sincero estás a un pequeño paso de sufrir una transformación de humano a monstruo —al tiempo que pronunció esas palabras, el hombre acercó dos de sus dedos y los mantuvo separados por un centímetro o menos—. A estas alturas creo yo que lo de simpatizarme resulta imposible. Pero eso _yo lo sé y tú lo sabes_.

—Bueno, puedo soportarlo. Los que no me conocen del todo sienten un deseo irresistible de insultarme o golpearme y sobre los que me resultan más cercanos... Pues diré que despierto en ellos un instinto más primitivo, ¿no? Es una ironía, un chiste que, precisamente, sea mi guardaespaldas la persona que hoy en día quiera matarme, ¿cierto? A esa lista puedo sumar también a otros tantos, pero, como he dicho, diez años son una eternidad. Puedes esperar sentado y yo no tengo más opción que imitarte —Izaya rio y luego avanzó para ir a otro cuarto.

—No te preocupes por ellos, Sozoro-san. De tardar demasiado, me resignare, me pondré de nuevo en la mira e iré yo a buscarlos. De momento extremare precauciones y le diré a Nec y a Tsukumoya que los mantengan bajo vigilancia. Eso haré... En tanto, puedo ir empezando una nueva serie de experimentos. Del tipo social, para ser más precisos.

—¿No has dicho que hay trabajo?

—Lo hay y de sobra, pero sé que también podré disfrutar de observar más expresiones humanas. Las provocare yo.

—¿Las de quién, si puedo preguntar?

—Ya lo has hecho. Preguntar. ¿No se te ocurre nadie? —Izaya frenó el impulso de girar sobre la silla como si fuera la ejecutiva que tuvo hace algún tiempo—. Pues te diré que las mías. ¿Por qué no? ¿qué mal puede traer?

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** Ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima~! :D


End file.
